Stephen Alcott
|spouse(s) = unknown, divorced at least twice |children = Emily Alcott, two sons (deceased 2406) }} Stephen Dragovich Alcott was a human male active in the Federation Starfleet in the 24th through early 25th century. ( ) Biography Stephen Alcott was born on Mars in the 24th century and was prior enlisted. (Don't Say Goodbye, Farewell) By 7 June 2406, Alcott had reached the rank of rear admiral and was assigned to replace RADM. Gordon Menninger as commander of the Starfleet forces based out of Deep Space K-7. Alcott spent the next several months working to rebuild the fleet's numbers and morale, severely depleted by poor performance against the Klingon Empire. On 23 August, the Borg Collective attacked Vega IX, resulting in the deaths of two of Alcott's sons. (In the Presence of Heaven, Would You Choose Hell?, Looking into Enemy Eyes) On 17 October, following the raid on Turtle Bay, Alcott came face-to-face with Lieutenant Commander Kanril Eleya for the first time. She was enraged over the destruction of the Turtle Bay colony and demanded a change in tactics, seeking to go on the offensive. Alcott had long planned to, and gave her the green light to begin preparing a raid mission into Klingon-held space, Operation Backblast. (In the Presence of Heaven, Would You Choose Hell?, "Sound the Alarm", For We Should Grow Too Fond of It) The mission was a success, but as it was wrapping up, five planets near the Klingon border seceded from the Federation as the Moab Confederacy and allied themselves to the Klingon Empire. A frantic Federation Council issued a martial law declaration in the border region, and Alcott was promoted to admiral and named Commander-in-Chief of the newly established Eta Eridani Fleet Area, charged with stopping further defections and taking the offensive against the Klingons. As part of this operation, Alcott reached a deal with Kalin Tala, newly elected First Minister of the Republic of Bajor, to use Bajoran Militia troops and materiel. During his preparations, Commander Simeon Kozhukhov of Starfleet Internal Affairs attempted to detain at least two colonial-born officers attached to his command. After a confrontation with Commander Kanril ended with her accusing Kozhukhov of violating Ensign Morris Lansky's civil rights and disrespecting her authority as a commanding officer, Alcott covertly warned Captain Melissa Travis that Lieutenant Bo'Dgok was next on the list. He finally mediated the issue, granting Kozhukhov access to the fleet's communications logs but warning him to make no further arrests without cause. On 6 December, Alcott's forces won a decisive victory over the Klingon Second Fleet at Baraka. (For We Should Grow Too Fond of It) By war's end, Alcott had driven back the Second Fleet a long way, though some of the regained ground was lost after Brigadier General K'Ragh took command during the Risa Armistice negotiations. (The Most Foolish Klingon) On 6 January 2410, following the signing of the Armistice, Alcott dispatched now-Captain Kanril to investigate a mysterious mission undertaken by K'Ragh, who had left Moab III on a course towards Federation space. K'Ragh's mission turned out to be an innocuous one to recover the ancient Klingon vessel . (Looking into Enemy Eyes) Alcott died in his sleep from a heart attack around 16 November 2410. His body was shipped home to Mars and buried in Syria Planum. Following his death, Vice Admiral Pablo Cortez assumed acting command of Eta Eridani Fleet Area. (Don't Say Goodbye, Farewell) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet command personnel